Queen
by tigerfriend1999
Summary: Sequel to "Princess." Two years after marrying Malon, Link is anxiously awaiting someone...someone very important... Very fluffy, like a marshmallow wrapped in a sweater. Dedicated to Yami no Nokutan, who was too lazy to sign in, but not too lazy to review! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer time! I don't own Legend of Zelda. I wish I did, but I don't. Okay. Now we can get to the point.**

_**Queen**_

Link had always assumed that nothing could scare him. He knew how to fight fear, to keep control of his emotions. Even fighting Ganondorf, he'd managed to keep his head and push his fear to the back of his mind. And he had always assumed that he could do the same when this night came.

He couldn't.

It was the undeniable truth that he was terrified beyond his wits. He wanted to go in there, he wanted to be with her, but the nurse said she could work better if Link didn't collapse in a panicked heap while she was trying to help. Actually, collapsing in a panicked heap sounded quite comfortable at the moment. Except he was too scared even for that. If he'd stayed with Malon, he had to admit that he probably would have just vomited and passed out. So he was confined to the living room downstairs, where Talon, blissfully unaware of what was happening to his son-in-law, had collapsed in a rocking chair and was snoring the daylights out of himself.

If he'd had a weapon, maybe he wouldn't have been so scared. Except, there wasn't a weapon in this case. At least, not one that he could use. All he could do was sit and wait. He felt so useless. He didn't even know how Malon was able to handle it. Here he was, freaking out and he wasn't even getting the worst part of it. Malon was. And yet, all she had done was smile, tell him she loved him, and watched as the nurse shoved him outside the bedroom.

He nearly keeled over on the couch in a dead faint when he heard her give a little yelp, which she quickly shushed. He wanted to pass out, he wished he was stronger. But he wasn't. All he could do was curl up in a ball in front of the fireplace and tremble.

He reluctantly uncurled from his fetal position on the floor when there was a soft knock on the front door. He opened it, hoping that he still didn't wet-looking eyes. A hooded figure darted in out of the rain, followed by a heavy-set bodyguard. Zelda removed her cloak and put her arms around Link in a comforting hug.

"How is Malon?" she asked softly, so as not to wake up Talon. Link swallowed before answering, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I...don't know...she's been up there for about two hours now...I'm...I'm really worried, Zelda..."

"Keep your chin up, Link," she whispered, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sure Malon will be alright. Sometimes these things take a little more time than we'd like them to."

"I've been waiting for nine months already!" Link moaned, clutching his shaggy golden bangs in his hands. "And we were both praying for so long before that...and I..." He collapsed on the couch, shuddering as another pained cry drifted through the door to the bedroom. Zelda sat next to him and gently trailed her fingertips along his back, trying to soothe his trapped sobs away.

Another small wail echoed down the stairs...a very small wail... Link stood straight up, staring at the door to the bedroom, hardly daring to believe it. There was a seemingly endless silence. He felt like he was going to explode. Then, like everything was happening in slow motion, the doorknob turned from the inside. The door slowly creaked open, and Link held his breath as the young doctor stepped out, her hair a bit mussed and her eyes tired, but her face beaming.

"You can go in now," she called from the top of the stairs, snapping her medicinal bag shut. Link nearly killed himself bounding over the couch, tripping his way up the stairs, and throwing himself into the bedroom. He heard Talon cursing at the racket he'd made and Zelda was laughing softly, but he didn't even register anything beyond the sight in front of him.

Malon was propped up on clean, fluffy pillows. Her long red hair was tangled and damp with sweat, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep. But she looked absolutely radiant to Link. She beamed at him as he paused near the doorway, almost afraid to touch her in case he hurt her. Nothing looks more fragile than a woman who has just done one of the greatest things she can ever do.

Malon held out a hand, beckoning Link forward. And suddenly, he was right next to her, holding her tightly and feeling all of his fear wash away as she wrapped an arm around him. Link wanted to break down and sob, although he had no idea why. He was happier than he'd ever been in his life. Malon kissed him over and over and over again, and he'd never been so at peace before.

"I love you so much...both of you..." he whispered.

"I love you too, Link. Always have, always will," Malon answered, snuggling herself closer to him.

"Now and forever..." he finished, according to their tradition.

Zelda peeked around the corner, a huge grin on her face. Talon was softly cursing behind her about how Malon was his daughter, and this was his grandchild, and he should be allowed in first, but Zelda gently pushed him back and closed the door silently, stealing one last glance at Link and Malon, and the peaceful newborn snuggled in between them.

"How...how do you feel?" Link asked, when he could finally talk again.

"Like I'm the luckiest girl alive," his wife answered, landing her forty-ninth kiss on him. "You once told me I was your princess. I really feel like one now."

"I'm afraid I can't call you my princess anymore, Mal."

"Oh?" Malon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. That honor goes to Malon the Younger, now." He gazed affectionately at the baby cuddled against his chest.

"So what am I now?" Malon asked, giggling a bit.

"Now you're a queen," he answered softly, kissing her lovingly.

"And I'm living happily ever after..."

**A/N: Fluff fluff fluff fluff FLUFF! I LOVE MAH FLUFFS! I received a request to write a sequel to my other fluffy fic, "Princess." (By the way, thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!). So once again, I summoned up my fluff skills and wrote this one up. Haters can hate, but I loooove Malink fluff. If you could stand reading this far, please R&R! -"Niki Bogwater"**


End file.
